


Stairwell to Heaven

by PumpkinReina



Category: Tekko
Genre: M/M, Pete/Justin - Freeform, Seme!Pete, Tekko - Freeform, Tekkoshocon, Uke!Justin, Wyndam Grand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinReina/pseuds/PumpkinReina
Summary: After a long day at the convention at the Wyndam Grand, Pete and Justin head back to their hotel rooms, taking the staircase from hell back from the con floor. But an abrupt interruption will turn this into something more...





	Stairwell to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tekko or the real people mentioned here. Owning real people anyway is slavery and that's fucked up. D:
> 
> I don't anything don't sue me!
> 
> Originally posted in the Tekko fanfic LJ community

“That’s it,” Justin said, panting. “Everyone is gone. Everyone’s _finally_ in bed and off the con floor.”

It was approaching 3am, and Justin, President of Tekko, was exhausted. It was March 2012, and the annual Tekkoshocon anime convention was that weekend. Everything had been going pretty well, until noise complaints from the Wyndam Grand had forced the dance to end early, resulting in a _lot_ of angry attendees who all had to leave the con space and get to their rooms, all at once. The elevator had had a huge line, and the staircase had been clogged like a person’s nose with a cold.

“We can’t do this again next year.”

Justin looked up at Pete, the CEO of Tekko. He was frowning, and he folded his arms in thought. Pete was much taller than him, a fact Justin secretly was always jealous about. Pete was much larger, with large, muscled arms and a sculpted chest, even below his Tekko staff shirt. He had longish dark hair that fell to his shoulders, but his black glasses conveyed that he was sharp and knew what he was talking about. He carried an aura of authority with him, and looking at him, you just understood that he could get things done, even looking as cool as he did.

Justin, in contrast, was everything Pete was not. He was short – maybe a foot shorter than Pete. Where Pete’s hair was long, Justin’s was cut short, worn shorn close to his head. His body was not a sculpted portrayal of masculinity, but a bit soft in areas he’d rather he’d not be. He too wore thick black glasses, though, which Justin liked – he liked that they both looked at least somewhat similar in their Tekko staff shirts with their glasses.

Justin tended to have to yell at people to get them to listen to him, though, whereas Pete just intimidated them into submission.

“We can’t do this again,” Pete repeated, frowning. “The logistics of this weekend have been a mess.”

“We _need_ to get back into the DLCC,” Justin said. “We have to convince them to let us back in.”

“They won’t,” Pete said, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. “They’re not going to, after how the last Tekko administration ran everything into the ground.”

“Then we’ll _make_ them,” Justin snapped. “There’s no reason for them to not. We can pay them, we have the business model, and it’s not like this is some crapshoot we’re running here now.”

Pete fell silent, looking at Justin. Justin glared up at Pete determinedly, his hands on his hips, but Pete started to smile.

“Justin and Pete’s crapshoot,” he murmured, his eyes sparkling. “I remember.”

Justin colored slightly. “Well- ah- you know what I mean-”

“I know what you mean,” Pete said, smirking. He glanced up at a large clock, and he let out a loud sigh. “It’s late. _Very_ late. And we will have lots of angry attendees on our hands to handle tomorrow morning.”

“The elevator isn’t even working anymore,” Justin said, scowling. “A bunch of Pokémon cosplayers got trapped in it earlier for over an hour. I wouldn’t trust it.”

“I think I can manage the stairs one more time,” Pete said mildly, leaving the deserted con floor and heading for the stairwell. He held the door open for Justin, who passed him and entered the stairs.

“This fucking stairwell,” Justin muttered under his breath. The stairwell had been clogged with attendees all day. They’d had to have a security person stationed just to direct traffic for half of the day. Whatever they did next year, they’d have to make sure there was proper channels for traffic. Of course, if they could get back into the DLCC, it wouldn’t be an issue…

“You’re plotting.”

Justin glanced back at Pete, who was following him. Pete’s eyes were dark as he watched him, making a shiver go through Justin.

“Thinking about next year’s con,” he told Pete. “Need better traffic pathways than this fucking stairwell.”

“Oh?” Pete’s eyes glinted. “I quite like this stairwell.”

“ _What?_ ” Justin was incredulous. “This has caused so many problems all damn day-”

Pete moved quickly, and abruptly Justin was pressed up against the wall of the landing of the stairwell, Pete looking down at him with darkened eyes. Justin’s breath caught as he looked up at him, and he struggled to try and move, but Pete’s strength was undeniable, pushing him firmly against the wall.

“Pete-? What the hell?”

“You know,” Pete said conversationally, as if Justin hadn’t said anything. “I think I like how determined you look the best. Like you’re ready to take on the world, and to hell with anyone or anything in your way.”

“What…?” Justin looked up at Pete, his eyes wide. There was a tight feeling in his throat of confusion, of anticipation, of anxiety and worry and just a bit of hope all tangled up into one big ball. “Pete, what are you talking about…?”

“Enough talking,” Pete informed Justin, his eyes nearly black, the pupils glittering. “You said this stairwell was for something else.”

The words were a hot growl, and suddenly, Pete dipped his mouth to his.

It was like tinder catching fire.

His kiss was demanding and fierce, and it took Justin’s breath away. The brush of his mouth, the curve of his lips against his, the press of his chest against his body… Justin gasped against his mouth, and Pete took immediate advantage, pressing forward and kissing him even deeper, his tongue sweeping against him, making a feeling of fire chase down Justin’s spine.

When Pete moved back, his eyes dark with desire, Justin looked up at him in a daze, his mind foggy with want.

“I… I don’t understand…” he said. “What…?”

“You said,” Pete said, bending to bite Justin’s neck ever so gently, making Justin’s legs weaken, “that it was a fucking stairwell.”

Justin blinked, opening his mouth to speak, only to interrupt himself with a soft moan as Pete sucked the skin of his neck sharply. His face colored, embarrassed at his reaction, but Pete looked pleased.

“I don’t-”

Pete moved, pressing against Justin firmly, and bending his head to kiss him, and Justin moaned and reached for him, moving up on tip toe to kiss him better.

“A fucking stairwell,” Pete murmured, nibbling on Justin’s lip, “is a staircase,” he moved, pressing his hand firmly against the bulge in Justin’s pants, provoking a strangled moan, “for fucking.”

The desire in Pete’s eyes was hot, and Justin gasped in comprehension.

Pete didn’t give him a chance to adjust to this change of circumstance, using his hand to press firmly against Justin’s erection, and Justin groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hips thrust useless against Pete’s hand. Pete smirked, and Justin felt something in his chest clench at the sight. He wasn’t sure what had prompted this – was it really just the stairwell? – but Pete looking at him like that, with such want in his eyes –

“I can see how you look at me,” Pete whispered, a hot breath on Justin’s ear, and Justin moaned. “You want this too.”

Embarrassed but unable to deny it, Justin nodded weakly, and Pete’s eyes blazed in triumph.

Pete glanced down and smirked, before unzipping Justin’s fly and slipping his hand inside, gripping him tightly.

It was like liquid fire, hot and thick, surging through his veins, and Justin felt as if it would burn him alive. His legs nearly gave out, but Pete pushed him up against the dank stairwell wall, supporting him as he squeezed and moved his hand.

Justin whimpered. Was he even awake? Or had he gone to sleep, and this was just another lonely dream in his bed? Why else would Pete be here, touching him like this, using his hands on him, making him swear and driving him higher and higher, building a coil of thick desire in his center, just waiting to spring free?

And then Pete was kissing him, pinning his mouth to his, raking his hand through Justin’s short hair, and it was forceful, possessive, and fiery. Justin kissed him back as best he could, gasping against his lips, and he felt Pete struggle with his own pants.

“Turn around,” Pete instructed, his voice rough with desire. Justin shivered at the look in his eyes, but he obeyed. Pete’s hands were on his hips a moment later, tugging his pants down, and Justin gasped as cool air brushed his weeping cock, finally free of the confines of his trousers.

“Have you ever done this before?” Pete wanted to know, and Justin could hear him shucking his own pants. Justin shook his head wordlessly, and he could hear Pete chuckle.

“Never?” he wanted to know. “Never had any kind of play back here?”

He traced his hand over his bottom, abruptly snapping his wrist and slapping it, and Justin let out a startled moan.

“No,” Justin admitted, his breath coming quick. “Never.”

“Damn,” Pete said with a sigh. “I wanted to fuck you hard against the wall, just ramming your ass until you screamed my name as you came all over this stairwell wall.”

This image of Pete doing exactly that, of being inside him and fucking him, took Justin by surprise, and he moaned at the thought of it, his eyes fluttering shut.

“None of that,” Pete admonished, taking Justin’s shoulders to spin him around, Justin’s eyes flying open. “I’ll guide you.”

Pete took his weeping cock into his hands, palming him and stroking him, making Justin gasp and squirm. Desire and want was hot in his balls, and Justin clenched his eyes shut, trying to maintain his control.

Suddenly, a searing, hot wetness engulfed Justin, making him cry out and arch his hips against Pete’s mouth in desire. Dazed, Justin watching through hazy eyes as Pete took him into his mouth, teasing him, licking and laving at him before sucking him back into his mouth again, making him moan with need.

Glancing up, Pete shot Justin a heated look as he continued to work away at him, his hands trailing lower to caress his balls. Justin gasped and moaned, unable to believe the sensations Pete was providing. He was unbelievably aroused, and he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer if Pete kept that up.

A circling feeling around his rear quickly caught Justin’s attention, and he tensed. He looked down at Pete quickly, seeing the other man looking up at him, holding his erection firmly in one hand, with the other hand slowly circling around his rear entrance.

“Relax,” he said gently. “It’ll be okay.”

Still slightly tense, Justin tried to relax back against the wall, a new spike of anticipation in him.

“Are- are you going to-?” Justin asked, panting, watching as Pete sucked on one of his fingers, before pulling it form his mouth, smiling a half-smile.

“What did you think I was going to do?” he asked, slightly amused.

“But- but-”

“Relax,” Pete soothed. “It’ll be okay; I promise. You’ll like it.”

Justin was about to object again when he felt a finger push into him as Pete simultaneously took him back into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Unable to focus on the foreign digit exploring his rear for the sensation building in his midsection and balls once again now that Pete had returned to what he had been doing, Justin was only aware of a stretching and of an odd, tingly feeling spreading throughout his body from the spot Pete was stimulating deep inside him, setting his nerves alight. Pete sucked Justin into his mouth again sharply, taking him in deep, and pushed in a second finger while Justin moaned. This wasn’t bad at all.

Pete’s fingers moved around inside of him, gentle but persistent, stretching as Justin squirmed about. It wasn’t as if he could help it; everything Pete did to him just felt so _good_ , and Justin moaned again. There was a distinct feeling of pressure building in his base, like a tightly-wound coil, but before it could release, Pete stopped and stepped away.

“You look so hot like that,” he told him, his eyes fixed on his. “Desperate, your eyes begging me to let you cum.”

He kissed him fiercely for a long moment, before pulling away and spinning Justin around, pressing him up against the wall.

There was abruptly an apple-y smell in the air, and Justin craned his neck to see Pete opening a candy. It looked like a candy – not Hi-chew, but some sort of green jelly candy Pete must have had in his pocket. His eyes grew wide as he watched Pete coat himself in the candy, his hand rubbing the rest of it around his opening. A moan escaped him despite himself, and Pete grinned down at him fiercely.

“Are you ready?” Pete asked, biting at his neck.

“Will it hurt?” Justin wanted to know.

“It might at first,” Pete admitted. “But the more you relax, the easier this is going to be. Okay?”

Justin took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before slowly exhaling.

“Okay,” he said. “Do it.”

Pete paused before slowly pushing into Justin. Justin winced, but forced himself to relax and take deep breaths as Pete pushed his way in. It _hurt_ , especially at his opening, but it wasn’t so much the pain that he felt as it was all the abrupt _pressure_ the intrusion was exerting on his insides. If Pete had gone too quick, Justin didn’t doubt it would hurt a lot more.

Pete groaned, and Justin turned, surprised to see his jaw clenched, struggling for control. His face was flushed, his eyes tight, and his breaths were coming in ragged gasps. In a flash, Justin realized what was going on. While _he_ had to overcome the sensation of pain before he could enjoy anything, Pete had no such obstacles, and being surrounded by such a tight heat and not being able to move yet…

Well. It must be torture for the poor man.

Slowly, Pete opened his eyes, some semblance of his self-control regained.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Justin nodded. “Go for it.”

Pete’s eyes darkened at his words.

“Do you have any idea,” he said, pulling out and slowly starting to thrust into him, “how long I have wanted to ram your pretty little ass and fill it full of my cock?”

Justin gasped, and then Pete was fucking him.

Pete’s thrusts were slow, powerful movements, dragging along the walls of his insides, creating more pressure with the friction it caused. And surprisingly, Justin noticed that the pain had faded, but the pressure had done no such thing. Instead, it was changing, moving, seeming to spread throughout his veins like liquid fire, setting his nerves alight.

He turned his head, wanting to see. He let himself be swept away, watching the erotic sigh of Pete’s powerful cock pumping into him, disappearing inside of him where they were joined, before pulling out. Pete’s breath was coming in shorter gasps, his eyes closed, his black hair handing in front of his face as he panted, and Justin felt himself grow more and more aroused.

“Harder,” he demanded.

Pete opened his eyes in surprise, but with a smirk, he obeyed, speeding up his thrusts.

 _Ahhh_ , that was better, Justin thought through a haze of lust. With the harder thrusts, the pleasure was building quicker now, and he was really starting to enjoy this. He groaned as Pete pushed back into him, moaning at the loss when he pulled out.

Pete hummed to himself a moment and shifted Justin’s hips before thrusting back into him, and abruptly, Justin say stars.

“Aahh…! _Pete!_ ”

Pressure clenched in his center, fierce and hard and abrupt, and Pete laughed breathlessly.

“Found it,” he told him, withdrawing and pushing in again, and Justin nearly wailed. “Knew you had a prostate gland in you _somewhere_.”

Justin could barely hear him, the words not registering. Pete’s hands on his hips and the wall were the only things holding him up as fire and lust surged in his veins, coiling thick and fierce as he neared his release.

Justin couldn’t think anymore. He could only feel, only give himself over in abandon to all of the feelings and sensations Pete was giving him as he neared his peak, moaning frantically, moaning in abandon and dangling on the precipice as the pressure mounted and mounted, the coil inside of him growing tighter and tighter, pushing him closer and closer to his climax.

“Like this, don’t you?” Pete growled in his ear. He reached around, grasping Justin’s cock and pumping it hard, making Justin gasp. “Like having me deep in your ass, fucking you in the stairwell where anyone could come and see? I knew you’d be such a cock slut for me.”

He withdrew and shoved his cock into him again, hard, his hot words a breath on Justin’s ear, and Justin keened as his entire body tightened.

“Ahh-!! _Pete-!!”_

His hips thrusting into Pete’s hand as his orgasm crashed around him, Justin wailed out his release, his climax sweeping him up in an unexpected intensity. His legs were rubber under him, and he was lost in a sea of hot, thick sensation that enveloped him, lost, lost, unable to think, only able to _feel_. Behind him, he could feel Pete stiffen and tense, crying out and freezing deep inside of him, and Justin could feel the hot gush of his climax deep inside of him, making Justin moan and writhe again, his ass flexing on Pete’s cock.

There was quiet in the stairwell as the two men panted and gasped, both trying to regain their breath. Slowly, Justin managed to get his legs to work, and Pete pulled out of him. Justin was surprised at the sense of loss he felt – had he adjusted to having Pete inside of him so quick?

“Clench,” Pete told him, mischief in his eyes. “Unless you want to leak.”

Justin quickly clenched his ass, his face flaming. He glared up at Pete defiantly, but Pete only looked deeply satisfied and mildly amused. Justin took a deep breath, summoning his stubbornness.

“I’m still not entirely sure what that was about,” Justin told him. “What prompted that?”

Pete smirked.

“You kept saying ‘the fucking stairwell’ all day,” Pete said. “And after a while, all I could think about was fucking you in that stairwell.”

Justin gaped at him.

“I… I had no idea-”

“That I wanted to fuck you?” Pete smirked. He pulled up his pants, tucking his spent member back into his pants. “Only since last KuroKiiro at the Boyd, when you were barking orders at everyone. Couldn’t stop thinking about shutting up that overactive mouth with my cock.”

Justin felt desire flood his body at Pete’s words, hot in his body, and to his embarrassment, he was half hard again already. Pete laughed, but stepped forward, helping tug up Justin’s trousers.

“I could also see how you looked at me,” he told him, his voice soft. “I could see that there was something there, that my advances wouldn’t be unwanted.”

Justin bit his lip, gathering his courage.

“You would have seen more than just lust, there,” he said, not looking at Pete. “More than just a quick fuck in the stairwell.”

“Did you think I was done with you…?”

Justin looked up quickly, and Pete was smirking at him, his eyes alight.

“I was a bit… overcome,” Pete admitted. “I hadn’t intended to let lust go to my head so badly. But I don’t regret it, not one bit.” He looked at Justin seriously. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to also take you to bed and do this again, properly, with pillows and tenderness and emotion.”

Justin’s heart leapt in his chest, to his embarrassment.

“I… that would be okay,” Justin said stiffly, and Pete laughed.

“Come on,” he said, extended his hand. “It’s getting close to four. We’ll need at least _some_ sleep before the con tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.”

Justin looked at Pete’s hand, then up at Pete.

“Bed?” he repeated. “Together?”

Pete smiled.

“Just to sleep,” he said gently. “I’d like to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

Justin felt a rush of emotion, and he was smiling widely at Pete before he realized it.

“I… I’d like that too,” he admitted, and Pete’s smile widened.

“Good,” he said. “Though,” he added, a mischevious tone coming into his voice, “if everything wraps up a bit early tomorrow, we’ll still have the bed available to us before we have to go to the Hard Rock…”

“ _Oh…_ ” Justin felt eager anticipation coil inside of him as he smiled, his eyes bright. “That would be… um… nice?”

Justin finally took Pete’s hand as Pete chuckled fondly, leading them down the stairs, Justin smiling happily at the back of Pete’s head as he followed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story!! Please review if you read it and let me know what you thought!!


End file.
